Halo 2: Judgement Day
by Sarge McCla
Summary: The Chief crash lands in a different realm and finds himself in the events of the War with the Machines. He must now make new allies and fight new enemies if he plans to survive. Halo Terminator cross over. Chapter 13 is up
1. Where am I?

Halo 2: Judgment day

The Master Chief looked around in the Forerunner ship. The walls were silver and black inside not the usual purple and blue alloy the Covenant seem to prefer. Never mind that. He had finished his mission

He had made it a bored the ship just fine and then made it to the bridge. He killed all of the honor guards and then Truth. The room was now empty save for the sprawled body and purple black blood that was all over the floor slowly coagulating around his boots.

"Something is not right", he thought. He didn't know what he succeeded the prophet is dead but he knew not to ignore his sense of danger. He slowly crept around the room Carbine raised looking for any signs of danger. In an instant an ominous beeping was heard repeating it self constantly and getting faster. 

The Master Chief turned around to see a display flashing. It appeared to be some sort of a timer.

"_NOT GOOD", _There were only two possibilities. One it was a normal ship function or two it was a self-destruct countdown. He really hoped it was the first.

"DEMON", the deep voice echoed through out the bridge. The Chief turned around to see a brute still alive after the massacre spiting on the ground in front of him.

"You will not escape this time, Demon"

"Escape what", the Chief took a few steps closer. The Brute merely laughed and had no intention of telling him what.

"ESCAPE WHAT" the Chief said with even more anger. The Brute didn't say anything. The Chief then un-shouldered his weapon and aimed at the Brutes head.

"I'm only going to ask this once more" slowly squeezing the trigger " escape what"

" I am not afraid to die" the Brute said with another chuckle.

At this point the Chief had it. He fired the carbine into the Brutes kneecap. The bolt of radiation penetrated the bone and resounded wit h a satisfactory crack and scream.

"Once again, escape what"

The brute stopped screaming and weakly began to speak.

"The slip stream generators are active. They are ready to fire"

"Fire where" the Chief asked a little worried about an uncoordinated slip space jump.

"Any were" the Brute replied with a spike of malice in his words.

The Chief fired another shot into his other knee. The Brute erupted into another scream gasping and cursing in his own language.

"I am starting to lose my patience," the Chief said even more imposingly.

"Any were…. any time…and any dimension"

The Chief's eyes widened, hidden under his visor of course. Slip stream scientists have mentioned strange things about slip space being a path way into other worlds, but no human ship has every experienced that…of course this is a Forerunner ship.

He quickly ended the Brutes misery and ran back to the panel. The beeping was now louder and faster. The Chief franticly looked for some deactivation switch but in vain. The Chief was not a captain. He didn't know how to pilot a large vessel let alone a Forerunner one. If only Cortana was there. She would have known what to do, she always did, but she wasn't here.

The timer stopped sounding. The Chief looked out and saw space start to ripple slowly. Then I white flash went off and the ship jolted knocking the Chief to the ground. The Chief felt the acceleration start, steady and then slow down launching the Chief forward.

As soon as he regained awareness of what just happened he looked out side. He saw a planet about the same size as earth that he was slowly drifting toward. The planet was unusually darker and occasional flashes appeared on the surface. He then realized it was earth when he saw the moon and then the sun. However, there were other problems now.

The ship started to accelerate as it entered the atmosphere. Waves of heat enveloped the ship as it fell. He was going to crash land. Soon his suit displayed a temperature warning as he tried to gain hold of something. He soon felt searing pain in his body and fell unconscious.

The ship fell crashed into the surface, skid 3 miles losing parts and then stopped. Slowly beginning to catch on fire.


	2. Rough landing, now what?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own HALO, Terminator or any other recognizable characters, but boy I wish I did.

The Master Chief woke up. He had been unconscious for a while now. His vision blurred. He took of his helmet and spat some blood on the floor. He then felt a searing pain in his hand. Apparently a shard of metal got stuck in his palm. He removed it and then tried to recollect his thoughts. He saw the ship 2000 yards away burning. There was no way to recover anything from it yet. He checked his carbine. Still operational. He also pulled out a few grenades.

The Chief then proceeded to observing his environment He was in a trench carved out by the crash about 3 miles long. His shields were still operational and were reading full charge. He knew this was Earth but something was not right. The sun was blot out, Buildings were now ruins and thousands of singed bones littered the landscape.

"_There is no way the Covenant could have done this." _ He thought to himself.

In the distance he saw flashes of explosions. Some thing was going on here and He planned to find out. But as soon as he started he saw something move. The Master Chief hid behind a concrete pillar and leveled his Carbine. He heard mechanical whirs and footsteps that came closer and closer. An unprepared explosion sent the Master Chief flying back into some rubble. Through the dust he saw to red lights glaring as if looking for something. The Master Chief examined it closely but remained silent as he reached for his Carbine. As the dust cleared he saw a tall figure, almost as tall as he was. Walking past him. It had a skeletal structure much similar to that of a human except that it had a chrome outer layer, and inside the rib area was machinery.

The figure walked past him looking through the rubble. In an instant the Chief ran from his cover firing an entire canister of Carbine shots at it. The figure turned around clearly not affected by the shots. It raised its ridiculously large weapon in one hand and fire with amazing accuracy. A purple bolt erupted from the weapon and hit the Chief square in the fore head knocking him back. An ominous beeping sounded. His shields were down! One shot and his shields were down to 0. He ran for cover as the behemoth fired another round. He waited for his shield to recharge to full until he ran out with his fist and sent a punch straight into the upper left rib area. His augmentation as well as his Mjolnir armor put a hole into his ribs and blew off one of its arms. The thing lost its arm and half his ribs and the Chief expected it to collapse in pain. Of course what you expect and what you get are to different things. The skeletal figure, like lightning, reached out its other hand and grabbed the Spartan by the neck lifting him off the ground.

"_This things strength is amazing", _thought the Master Chief. He started to feel his neck seal dent in.

"NO, I won't give up", he yelled. The Master Chief reached for one of his grenades and slammed it into the behemoth's rib cage. The grenade detonated sending the Chief flying. He slammed into a pillar. Once again his shields were down. He tried to get up but as soon as he did he felt a sharp pain spasm through his body. The grenade did more than he thought it would. He looked at the scraps of metal lying everywhere. There was no way anything could survive an explosion from its inside. His vision started the blur. He felt slightly calmer. A bad choice. The thing started to get up it was missing its lower body and it was singed. It slowly started to pull itself toward the Chief.

"_These things are relentless"_

He tried to move again but couldn't. The pain was worse. He slumped back town, pain spasmed through his body. His vision started to blur again. The thing was now arms length away. It reached out his hand and was about to strike when purple bolts few in from all directions and took down the thing once and for all. The Chief saw five figures run toward him and then everything went black.


	3. A cordial meeting

The Master Chief woke up in a dark room with a single light in it. His head was throbbing but he had learned long ago to ignore pain. He saw something touch his arm and stung. It was a human (thank God), presumably a nurse or medic. He then saw to guards at the door. He tried to get up realizing that his armor was off and he was in a medical room.

"Just relax sir, you were hurt badly", the nurse said as she dabbed some alcohol on one of his wounds.

"I'm fine"

The Chief got up and started walking for the door. The guards motioned him to sit down. He sat down on the make shift medical table. He noticed that the room was not very clean. There were cracks in the ground, exposed plumbing and rubble everywhere.

"Alright you seem okay, just take it easy"

The nurse handed him some clothes and told him to change into it. He went to the corner of the room and changed into what appeared to be a uniform. He then went to pick up his armor, which was carelessly thrown on the floor. The guards quickly stopped him and said,

"Your not gon'na need that"

The Master Chief didn't like to be separated from his armor but the guards sported the same weapons that the thing that attacked him did so he did as he was told. He walked through the door escorted by the two guards. As he walked down the hallway he saw more of the soldiers marching around in tattered uniforms across the ruble in the base. He noticed children hiding in corners afraid of what might happen next. After walking through the horrifying scene he reached two doors. The doors opened and led to a makeshift meeting room.

On the other side of the table was a man in a military uniform. He wore had an insignia that said "Conner" on it and a scar that ran down the right side of his face.

"Please sit down", he said, "Make yourself comfortable, I have a few questions to ask you."

"Well I have a few questions for you as well", the Chief replied.

"Very well I will ask you a question and then you can ask me a question and so on so forth."

"Fair enough", the Master Chief replied with a grin.

"Okay let's start with the basics. What is your name?"

"My name is Spartan- 117."

"Very funny, I mean your real name"

The Chief replied with the same answer. The man looked a little confused.

"Well were I come from we don't name people with numbers. Is there anything else we can call you?"

" You can call me Master Chief or Chief for short"

"Chief, that sounds good, from now on you're the Chief"

The Master Chief replied, " Okay now its my turn, who are you"

The guards started to laugh hysterically four a while. The Chief didn't seem to get what was so funny.

"You have not heard of me at all", the man replied shocked, "I am John Conner"

"That doesn't mean anything to me Mr. Conner"

"Trust me, soon it will", the man replied with a grin.

"Now its my turn. What were you doing out there by yourself fighting a T-800 with your fists?"

The Chief replied, " What is a T-800"

The man's face got a little more serious," All right this was funny for a while now, but I am starting to lose my patience. We saw you out there alone. Now I want the truth."

The guards leveled their weapons at his head.

"WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" The man yelled.

The Chief considered telling him what happened, but stopped.

_What if this is a covenant trick, _the Chief thought, _What if they are trying to get their hands on human Intel._

"No", the Chief replied gravely.

The guards put the barrels of their weapons to his head. The Chief responded. In one fluid motion he got up grabbed the first guards weapon twisting it out of his wrist and in the process breaking it. He ended him with a finishing punch to the gut that sent him flying into the wall…ten feet away. John already had pushed a panic button. The other guard didn't wait for the Chief to go for him he fired one shot at the Chief and missed. The Chief turned around and fired three shots at the guard's head killing him instantly.

The Chief than pointed the chair the man was sitting at. He wasn't there. The doors slid open and four guards ran in and surrounded him.

"Freeze, you son of a-"

"That's enough Hendricks", the man said cutting him off.

He walked up to the chief wit ha pistol in his hand.

"Good night", he said as he pistol wiped him across his head knocking him out.

He then turned to his soldiers

"Lock him in cell C, do whatever is necessary to get him to talk."

The soldier saluted and then dragged the Chiefs body away.


	4. A later, uncordial meeting

I just want to thank those who have been reviewing. To answer your question Spartan Commander, yes the Spartans are augmented and probably could defeat a T-800, but realize that a T-800's weapon is superior to a carbine and the Chief just came through a crash landing. Also, you have to give T-800's credit, they never stop (1st movie) and they are roughly on par with strength. As far as Connor getting away, the Chief was busy.

Thanks for the advice; I'll try not to dim down the Chief strength as much.

The Chief woke up in pain for the third time since he had crash-landed. He got up and realized that he was in a secure room with no windows. There was a table there. He noticed a surveillance camera on the ceiling. He then noticed the chair he was sitting on. He was tied to it with chains, the chair was chained to the wall and its legs were bolted on the floor. His feet were in a bucket of water and his head was attached to an electrode. Wires came from it out and connected to a dial on the other side of the table.

He heard a hissing sound. The doors opened and a tall and skinny man walked into the room with two guards.

"Lets begin Chief", he said in a mocking tone. The Master Chief replied with only a scowl of anger.

"First question, what is your name and no lies, you see I have control over how much pain you feel during this session." He eyed the dial as he turned on some switches, which created a whine of electricity.

"What is your name", the man asked in a firm tone.

"My name is Spar…"

The man twisted the dial. Electricity coursed through his veins as he started to shake. He resisted the urge to scream. Spartans had been trained to withstand torture.

"NO LIES" the man yelled.

The Chief responded grinding his teeth, "John"

"Last name"

"I don't have one", the Chief replied.

"Excuse me"

"What are you, deaf and stupid I said I don't have one", the Chief replied with anger.

The man replied, " John, one more comment like that and we will increase the voltage."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile outside John Conner was watching via surveillance camera. He turned around to his most loyal soldier Kyle Reese.

"Reese"

"Yes sir."

"Do you think he will brake easy?"

" I don't know, we don't even know if he isn't a machine."

"Is that possible, most of those suckers will kill everything in site?" John said with a pang of worry in his voice."

"It could be an assassin." Reese replied, "He killed to guards effortlessly"

"A Terminator." John replied with anger. " Get some more guards down here."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Very well, next question", the interrogator, replied, ' Where did you come from, your ship is not close any of our technology."

"I told you I came from a…"

Another shock vibrated his body this time he yelled in pain.

"YOUR TECHNOLOGY DOESN"T MATCH OURS", the man yelled, " FOR ALL WE KNOW YOU COULD BE A MACHINE."

"You have no reason to torture me, I am not against you,"

"You killed two of our men, during a time of war I think that is a perfect reason to torture you", the man replied, " As for you being a machine we will use the test."

A guard walked up to him and pulled out a combat knife. He brought it closer to the Chief. The Chief started to struggle to get free. Another guard leveled his weapon at him.

The first guard put the knife against his hand and started cutting through it in a surgical T shape. The pain was unimaginable. The Chief gritted his teeth. When the guard finished cutting he flapped the skin over. Blood was spurting all over the floor. The guard examined the inside of his arm. He then spoke.

"No metal, he's human"

He flapped the skin back and started to bandage it. The interrogator stood back up.

"Very well I am going to leave now. Guards, patch him up"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Doors opened and the interrogator walked in. He walked over to John Conner.

"Sir, he is human"

John felt some relief; he turned back to the interrogator.

"Anything else"

"Yes, he appears to have no idea what is going on around here." the man replied, " You might think I'm crazy but he is not from around here."

"Very well", John replied, "I am going to hall B, Reese talk to him. Tell him about Judgment day, and if you can find out his story."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The guards put a bandage around the Chief's arm. The bleeding started to stop. After all he was a Spartan he healed quickly. The door opened and another man walked in. He had slightly tan skin, with a 5:00 shadow. His hair was a light brown and was slightly messy.

"Hello, my name is Kyle Reese."

"Hello", the Chief said retaining his anger. He was to worn out to be angry.

"I'm sorry for the harsh treatment but these are less than fortunate times."

"I see", the Chief replied.

"What I want to understand is that you have no understanding of what is going on."

"Excuse me", the Chief responded.

Reese spoke again, "I mean Judgment day effected every one on the planet."

"I told you I'm not from around here", the Chief said again.

"Then we need to understand what is going on, me first."

Reese started to explain everything about Judgment day. From Skynet's betrayal of the human race to the Human Machine war and how everything depended on John Conner. The Chief then explained (this time trusting them) about the Human Covenant war, the Spartans, Halo and the flood.

Reese spoke again, " Well it seems as though we are in the same…"

An alarm resounded through the base. A voice rang throughout the place.

"Intruder in hall B. It's a Terminator…ITS BREAKING THROUGH…AHHH."

White noise was heard through the speakers. Reese sprang up and ran out the door.

"Untie him.", he said running out of the room.

The guards were reluctant until Reese yelled, "Connor is out there we need all the help we can get."

The guards untied him. The Chief started out the door. One of the guards grabbed him by his injured hand. The Chief winced and turned around saying.

"I hope you have a good medic."

The guards backed down. Reese entered the room wit two of the huge weapons the guards sported.

"I'm guessing you know how to use this."

The Chief eyed the weapon and pulled a lever at the side of the gun. A whine was heard as the weapon charged.

"Yah"

They ran out the door.


	5. New Allies

The Chief ran down the hallway with Reese. Guards scurried around as the alarm was sounding. The Chief and Reese past a sign that said "Hall B". Reese ran off to find John. There was smoke and fire everywhere making the visibility less than favorable, but the Chief saw every thing. There were mangled bodies everywhere lying in a pool of blood. Scorched holes were visible in the walls. He then noticed something else a figure walking in the smoke. He leveled his weapon at it and began to slowly pull the trigger when he stopped. The figure was human. He put his gun down and called out to the man.

"Hey, are you alright, I am coming to help."

The man didn't say anything instead it lifted up a long rod like object and pointed it at the Chief. The Chief then noticed a red glare come from were his eyes should be.

"CRAP" the Chief yelled as he jumped out of the way of the purple blast that erupted out of the weapon. It continued to fire. The Chief was pinned. He did not have his armor and even if he did the constant automatic fire would cut right through his shields and possibly himself.

The Chief thought for a minute. He needed a distraction that would stop the thing from firing. He found a pipe on the floor. Grasping it he ran out at lightning speed and through it at the figure. The pipe flew straight and true. It impaled the terminator's chest and came out through the other side. The force caused it to drop the weapon. _Perfect, _thought the Chief.

The Chief un-holstered his weapon and fired it at the T-800 putting holes in the synthetic skin and revealing the metal body inside. The thing pulled the pipe out of its chest and hurled it back at the Chief. It connected with its target and sent the Chief back two feet. The Chief continued firing at the T-800 until it collapsed on the floor sparking and jittering as it malfunctioned. The Chief walked up to it and crushed its metallic head with his fist.

He heard footsteps coming form in front of him. He leveled his weapon once more, but put it down once he saw John Conner and Karl Reese. Reese yelled out.

"THAT WAS AMAZING", he said with a smile.

John grinned and then after a few seconds of silence spoke out.

"You are an amazing soldier. Maybe I was over zealous. We could use someone like you in the human resistance."

The Chief stood silent for a second, and looked at his bandaged hand. He then looked at the dead bodies everywhere. He then spoke.

'I am sorry, but I have my own battles to fight. My dimension's people are depending on it. I have to get back."

John blurted out, " But that is exactly why you want to help us. Come I'll show you. Reese you get back to Sector 2. "

The Chief followed John back to his main office where they first met. John sat down on his chair and motioned the Chief over. He then opened a drawer and pulled out a file and opened it. The files contained picture of a pyramid with guns around it firing into the distance. John began to speak.

"This is the Skynet main structure, I am sure Reese has told you about Judgment day. This structure is well fortified because it contains Skynet's main CPU. If the CPU is destroyed so is Skynet."

"So, if you guys blow it up the war is over, good. Tell me how that gets me back home."

"Very well. Inside the main structure is Skynet's time displacement lab."

The Chief cocked his eyebrow and said, "Explain"

John continued," If we break in we can use the time displacement lab and if we rig it properly with the coordinates on your ship we can send you back were you came from."

The Chief thought over this and then said, "Very well, I will help you, but first I need my armor back."

"Oh your armor is in the lab come I'll show you there."

The Chief and John walked over to a room labeled LAB A. They walked in and two doors slid behind them. A figure stood by a table toying around with something. John spoke out.

"Dr. Voshniv, how are you doing?"

The figure turned around and walked closer. He was a lot shorter than the Chief around 5 feet tall. He had a long beard that went down to his waist and his hair was starting to

grey.

"John Connor how do you do", he said with excitement.

"Fine, I brought a friend."

"Ahh yes, the super human, what is he here for."

The Chief responded, " I am here for my armor"

The doctor got even more excited.

"Yes, right this way."

The doctor led them down to the other side of the room were there was a long table on it was his armor. The doctor began to speak.

" Your armor took quite a beating out there. Your shielding system, which is by far a miraculous work of science, is still operational but will recharge slower. Your neck seal was repaired. The upper left chest and arm had to be completely replaced along with the shin and boot. I replaced them with some spare titanium parts."

The Chief looked at his armor. The doctor was right. The armor had been damaged severely. The replaced parts would have to do for now. It was better than nothing.

"I understand," the Chief replied.

John then led him to another room, which was much larger. It was filled with what appeared to be combat vehicles. Mechanics were preparing them for battle. The vehicles were similar to the warthog in concept, but they looked like they were older vehicles with some armor slapped on and a gun on the back. In fact, they were all different vehicles. There were cars from pick-ups to dune buggies. John turned around.

"These are our assault vehicles. They are not much but they are all we have left. Do you know how to drive on rough terrain?"

"I have been trained in all forms of combat. This includes the piloting of vehicles."

"Good", John replied with a smile, "You will take the pick-up truck over there. It will contain a rocket jockey in the back. You will drive along with Reese who will be in the jeep with the mounted machine gun."

John turned to the soldiers that were now filling the Hangar. He yelled out.

"Saddle up and move out."


	6. Hunter Killers

I am really grateful to every one who has reviewed my story so far. Especially Spartan Commander and Maelstrom who have pointed out errors and inconstancies. It helps a lot, and I am trying to improve. I don't mind being told that my story sucks as long as I know why.

­­­­

The Chief stormed to the pick-up truck at the far side of the room. He jumped inside and inserted the key to the ignition. The truck rumbled to life. Another man ran up to the vehicle and got in the bed. (For those of you that don't know, the bed is the back of the pick-up were you put stuff) The man crouched down and holstered a large, black tube. It appeared to be an RPG. He heard the man speak over the radio the radio.

"I'm ready when you are sir."

All the vehicles in the room rumbled to life and stormed out of the hangar. Reese's vehicle drove by as well. The Chief than put the car into drive and followed the others to the hellish landscape outside. The Chief called in on his radio.

"Reese I need cover against infantry."

"Yes sir"

The Chief veered over to the left and drove out. Clouds of dirt kicked from under his tires as the pickup struggled across the terrain. Reese followed to his side. In the sky the Chief saw something glisten. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, until someone yelled over the radio.

"Hunter Killers at 12:00."

The Chief pulled out the radio and talked to the rocket jockey in the back.

"Prepare a round for the launcher."

"Yes sir. ", he barked back.

The Chief gunned the engine and raced down toward the Hunter Killer aircraft. The large, silver aircraft came into view. It hovered and placed two spotlights on the Chiefs pick-up. Two mounted turrets turned to face their new target. Purple light erupted from the turrets and trailed toward the Chief. The Chief gunned the engine. All the tires spun and kicked dirt into the air. The rocket jockey fired a rocket at the craft. Smoke trailed as the projectile met wit hits target. The craft blossomed in a ball of yellow red fire and crashed into the ground. Reese yelled into the radio.

"Good job, private, Chief, see if you can take the other one down."

Another Hunter Killer came into view. The Chief drove away as the rocket jockey prepared another round. The Hunter Killer fired its weapons without mercy. Purple light shot through the sky and kicked up clouds of dirt wherever it hit. The rocket jockey leveled his launcher at the craft. The pickup kept driving straight until he hit a concrete slab and lurched up as the man in back fired his rocket.

The rocket flew through the sky but missed by ten feet and exploded in the distance.

The man yelled in the radio.

"Damn it Chief, I missed"

"Calm down and load another rocket!", the Chief yelled back.

"I don't _have_ another rocket."

The Hunter Killer hovered behind it and stopped firing its turrets. Two streaks of smoke trailed from its sides.

"Uhh, Chief…we have a problem."

The two streaks flew out of the craft and arced toward the pick-up. The Chief drove as fast as he could, but in vain. The first missile hit the car indirectly. The resulting force flipped it over on its side and sent it rolling toward a crumbled building. The second rocket hit it directly.

The pick-up erupted into flames. The Chief was thrown out of the car like a toy. He flew and crashed into a nearby pillar, breaking it, and landed in a pile of debris. His shield's alarms rang in his head. He got back up and realized that his visor was cracked and static was fizzing around his HUD. His entire left arm's armor was scraped clean off and his arm was burned and bleeding. He shrugged of the pain and took his helmet off. He then punched out the visor so that he could see and walked toward the wrecked car in search for the private. He found him, at least what was left of him, 5 feet away from him in a pool of blood and organs. The Chief took his dog tag and went to the wreck in search for a medical-kit. He found some bandages and rapped his arm up. He also found some satchel charges.

He walked a little bit and then saw the same Hunter Killer fly overhead. Its spotlights lit up the area as it searched for any survivors. The Chief ran for cover and put his helmet on. The craft then flew passed him, but not without leaving something behind. The belly of the craft opened and three small probes flew out. The Chief watched as he came toward the ground and started to search the area.

The probes were small disk like robots with a propeller like a helicopter. In the front it had two red eyes and on its belly a small turret. They flew around looking for any signs of human life. One flew passed the Chief not realizing he was there. The Chief ran out and with lightning speed stuck out his arm and grabbed it. The thing started to try to desperately get away and fired its weapon in every direction. The Chief ripped it in two like it was tin foil. The other two were attracted by the noise and flew over to where the Chief was. The Master Chief merely punched it and sent it flying into a wall. The other one flew away at great speed in an attempt to escape its doom. The Chief let it go.

After walking up hill he saw something else. In the distance three silver towering objects were closing in on the human base.


	7. Bing, Bang, Boom

John Conner peered through his binoculars as the tanks edged closer and closer. One of his men ran up to him.

"Sir, we have lost the Chief's signal."

"Very well. Hold the line."

The man saluted and walked away. John once again peered through the binoculars.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Chief ran across the field at around 40mph. On the way he shot down a few T-800's and policed their weapons. The three objects now came into view. He stopped and observed the enemy. The tanks were the silver, chrome color that most of the machines. It had to large caterpillar tracks and on top rested a large box like structure. Two spotlights searched around the debris for human prey. On each side of the structure were two large automated cannons, which fired large purple bolts of energy that would explode on contact.

The Chief started to run toward them. He readied the satchel charges from the wreck. The objects slowly continued without taking notice of him. The Chief jumped on to the drum of the caterpillar tracks. He slowly climbed up the side of the of the tank-like giant. Once on top he readied the satchel charges. He gave the timer 5 minutes. He then punched a vent on the top of the tank. It gave up to the force of the punch. The Chief placed 2 charges inside the tank. The Chief walked to the edge of the tank. He leaped off and landed on the tank in the middle.

He proceeded to the same thing and placed the charges. An explosion rocked the tank and caused him to lose his balance. The Chief fell, but manage to grab on to one of the turrets. The Chief sent his fist slamming into the turret. The turret twisted and then deactivated. The Chief noticed a thin wire that was snapped in to. Out of curiosity he joined them together. The turret sprang to life and fired at random directions. The Chief had an idea. He pulled himself up on top of the turret. He then spun it in the direction of the third tank. He connected the two wired together once more. Purple energy burst out of the turret and splashed on to the other tank. The tank stopped moving. Its turrets tilted downward and its lights dimmed.

The Chief then heard a light beeping. The Chief leaped off the tank and landed in a pile of debris. He heard a satisfying thump and watched as the first tank erupted into many fragments of molten metal. The second one exploded shortly afterward. The Chief smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

John Conner shook his head in dismay as his mean retreated. He turned around and started to walk back into the base when someone stopped him.

"Sir, you're not going to believe this."

John Connor turned around and saw one of the tanks shoot another tank through friendly fire. He was even more shocked when he saw the other two tanks explode one after the other.

"No, way"

­­

**Sorry, it's kind of short. I'll make up for it later.**


	8. Operation: Scatter and Strike

The Chief walked to the familiar corridors of the human base toward John Connors office. As he walked he noticed the soldiers had changed. They had look of hope on their face. A look as if they might just make it.

The Chiefs armor had to be repaired again, but was still in working condition. Doctor Voshniv enjoyed studying the structure and properties of the armor. He Chief walked up to two doors. The guards greeted him and the door opened with a hiss and clump. John Conner stood at the other side of the table staring at some maps and papers. The Master Chief walked up to him.

"Master Chief, good to see you. Ever since that brilliant display on the battlefield morale's have gone high and I believe we are ready for our new operation."

"Explain."

"We have determined when the machines will strike again and we are prepared to take them fight to them."

"How?"

"Operation Scatter and Strike. When the machines advance their troops forward we will give them a battle they could never expect. Through the chaos we, that is you, Reese, a few soldiers and I will make our way around the battlefield to Skynet's main base, which would have troops spread thin because of the attack."

John pointed at a map of the inside of the Skynet base.

"We will enter through the front hanger of the base. It is imperative that we enter with stealth because behind thirty feet of concrete, lead and steal there are thousands upon thousands of T-800's, Hunter Killers, and tanks. Once inside we will work our way down to about four hundred feet below ground were Skynet's CPU is located. Once again stealth must be practiced because we do not know how well the place is guarded. We will then plant fifty pounds of explosives and destroy Skynet. After that all the machines will stop receiving orders and shutdown. After that we will enter the time displacement lab and you can go back home."

"Understood"

"Chief, this operation has to go without a hitch. Can you handle it?"

"I have been trained to handle difficult missions."

"Good"

Your armor should be ready in an hour. Get some rest and meet in the lab.

The Chief left the room and walked over to the barracks. However he did not rest. Instead he contemplated every sing battle tactic and maneuver that could be used to accomplish this mission, any possible snags and if need be evacuation.


	9. Skynet

Static erupted through the PA waking the Chief and causing him to tense up in a battle stance. He relaxed and listened to the voice that boomed through it and echoed through the corridors.

"All military personal report to the hangar for immediate departure."

The Chief snapped into action. He strapped his chest plate on and worked his way to his thigh and shin guards. He strapped his metal boots on. He slid his gauntlets on and heard the suit whir to life. He strapped on his helmet and was disappointed with the replacements that did not provide a HUD display. He grabbed his weapon and ran down the corridor. He turned a corner and stormed into the hangar and was greeted by the roar of engines and soldiers scrambling. John Connor stood by two pick-ups. He waved the Chief over. The chief ran to the position and saluted. John returned the salute and stepped into the pick up. Kyle Reese hopped in the pack with a few other soldiers. John gave the all-clear signal. The other soldiers would distract the machines with a staged attack while John, the Chief and Reese would take their crew to Skynets center of operations. Both trucks rumbled out of the hangar and headed off to the distance. The Chief could already see explosions forming in the distance, illuminating the hellish landscape.

The trucks drove through the ruins of a city John called Los Angeles. Concrete slabs and dry bones littered the terrain. They drove over these obstacles and swerved past the steel pillars that were too high to drive over. They finally approached their destination. A giant, steel pyramid towered over the landscape as a grim symbol of the tragedy that occurred so many years before. On each corner were four colossal turrets that fired menacing purple light into distance. John could feel the heat.

The truck stopped a hundred yards away. The team stepped out and unloaded their weapons. Reese took a bandolier of grenades and a portable turret. John holstered his pistol and swung an assault rifle on his back. The Chief grabbed another assault rifle and a belt of satchel charges. The other two soldiers grabbed a basic single shot weapon. They stormed down the hill and toward the pyramid. They ducked for cover as a Hunter Killer flew overhead and hovered next to the structure. With a loud crack and whir the wall slid opened and the craft flew in.

"Move, move, move," John silently said as he gestured toward the doors as they closed.

The group ran and jumped between the closing doors. An eerie light illuminated the room. The Chief looked around studying his environment. The place was dark, which wasn't a problem for him as much as the others. Chrome and steel lined the entire building. John spoke up.

"This place seems familiar."

"I thought no human had ever been here," the Chief announced as he took a step forward.

"I know, but it's just so weird."

The soldiers walked deeper into the structure checking every corner for sign of machines. They reached a large shaft.

"Elevator shaft," John rang out.

"Are you sure," said the Chief.

"Yes."

All of them stared down at the endless drop into the darkness below.

"Any ideas," Reese rang out.

One of the marines walked up with a laptop and wires.

"I can hack into the elevator controls."

"Are you sure," John asked.

"Yes."

"Be careful. We cannot afford detection."

"Yes sir."

The looked for a plug in near the shaft. He found one and inserted the wires inside. The laptop flashed to life with encryptions.

"This could take a while."

The soldier returned to his work and furiously stared at the screen and typed numbers on his keyboard. The Chief turned and stared at a darker corner of the room. He stepped closer when he noticed something moving. He took another step. Soon his eyes had to adjust to the level of darkness in the room. To blue lights flashed and without warning a large yellow bolt of heat slammed into the Chief knocking him on he floor. The Creature emerged from the darkness. It looked like the T-800 only a lot slimmer and complicated looking. It stepped over him and ran toward John. In one smooth move the Chief grabbed it by the leg and tripped it. It screeched in anger and fired blindly in the air. The shot hit an overhead pipe, which broke and swung down toward the hacker. It hit him and sent him flying into the shaft. He screamed as he disappeared into the darkness. A disgusting splat echoed up the shaft.

The thing turned around and sent a fist into the Spartans face. His shields flickered and failed. The thing punched him again sending his helmet onto the floor. Blood dripped from his lip. The Chief responded with a kick to the gut. The thing toppled over. At this point John and the others tried to help but couldn't get a clear shot. The thing jumped back on the Chief. IT wiped a droplet of blood of is lip and put it up to its face. It began to speak.

"DNA scans complete. SPARTAN 117 Master Chief. Primary target marked."

The Chief slowly reached for his weapon. The cyborg, realizing what was happening grabbed the Master Chief and threw him against the wall.

"Fire"

A burst of light erupted in the room and four shots of purple energy slammed into the creature. It fell over and died. The Chief got up and strapped his helmet back on.

"Are you okay," Reese yelled out from across the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but if they didn't know were coming, they do now."

"What should we do?"

The Chief walked up to the shaft and looked down.

"How far of a drop."

"About a hundred feet."

"Good."

The Chief grabbed Reese and John and ran toward the shaft. He leaped off the edge and began to descend rapidly down. Reese and John were in other bewilderment.

"Hang on."

The Chief turned around so that he would land n his back and out put the two soldiers on top.

"Brace your self."

With a large clump the Chief crashed into the floor leaving a dent where he landed. He rolled over and tossed the two startled men onto the floor. He got up and shook of some dust.

"Are you alright," the Chief asked.

"Yah, but it think I'm just to old for that."

John gripped his side and got up. Reese walked over to help him.

"Chief, set the satchel charges. I don't think we can go on," Reese yelled across the room.

The Chief turned around and took of the belt of charges. He set the timer and ran down a corridor. He heard noises from the other side and ran toward it. They were human. He reached the end of the corridor to find two people, one large and muscular and the other young and scared, struggling against a gigantic, silver, arachnid like monster. The large one fired at it but in vain as the wounds left by the weapon healed. It was made of liquid. The large man fired another shot at it, and once again it healed. One of the thin legs of the monster neared the Chief. The Chief swung out his fist and splattered it. Which caused the beast to lose its balance and lean toward the right next to three cylinder tanks.

"Are those liquid nitrogen tanks," asked the younger one.

"Yes, they are," replied the larger man. He had a heavy accent.

"Shoot it! Wait for it. Now."

A blast erupted from the large mans weapon and impacted the liquid nitrogen tanks. They burst open spilling white gas all over the thing. It froze in place and stood still. The man raised his weapon and fired. The monster shattered into thousand of pieces and floated in air before it landed on the ground and began to melt. The small droplets then came toward each other and formed a puddle. At this point the large man and young boy had climbed on a nearby pillar. Next to it was a bridge, which led to a glowing blue sphere.

"Go now," said the large man to the younger man ", Twenty seconds."

"I wont leave you," the young boy pleaded.

"I'll be back," the man responded.

The boy ran down the bridge and disappeared into the blue orb. The large man stood on top of the pillar and grabbed a rope.

"Hasta la Vista, Baby."

He swung down holding something in his hand. He strapped it on to Skynet's main CPU and swung away. The Chief ran forward to try to help the man but it was too late. An explosion rocked the room, kicking the Chief to the other side. He gritted his teeth and slowly his vision went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The battlefield only a few miles south of the structure was not any better than the situation with Skynet. The humans were taking a great number of casualties and were forced to retreat. The machines, however, did not stop their attack and fired on the helpless soldiers fleeing for their lives. The commander of the battle was severely injured and on the verge of death as a T-800 towered over him. It lifted its fist and was prepared too smash the commander's head. The man scowled as the machine stared at him menacingly with its hellish red eyes.

All of a sudden the machine stopped. It dropped its weapon and stood there. Looking around without a purpose. The commander looked around the battlefield and saw more machines acting the same way. The tanks stop progressing and the Hunter Killers hovered over the battlefield stationary. The commander sat there shocked. The T-800 looked back down at the soldier and stretched out its hand. The commander took hold of it and got up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A voice echoed across the Chiefs mind as he stayed in a daze. He soon snapped out of it and got up to find Reese next to John looking at a computer panel. The Chief walked toward them. John turned around and spoke.

"Good your awake Chief. Well, Skynet is destroyed. I guess that means you get to go home."

The Chief nodded his head and watched as the blue orb formed in the middle of the room. He walked towards it slowly and cautiously.

"Chief, hold up for a second," John yelled form the other side.

The Chief turned around and walked back toward John.

"Look at this for a second," John said.

The Chief looked at the screen. John spoke up again.

"This is the recorded list of past time displacements."

The Chief nodded and look at the list. John turned around and pointed at the screen.

"Does this date look familiar," John said with a pang of worry in his voice.

The Chief leaned over the panel and read what was on it. He cocked his eyebrow in confusion as he read aloud.

"August 22, 2519."


	10. Wait there is more

From the author to halomasterchief,

I got the two questions and have two answers for you. Yes you would think that after Skynet was destroyed all the machines would turn off. I mean, the central computer has been destroyed. They should stop working. It is kind of like the Battle Droids in Star Wars Episode I. Well the machines in the Terminator are a little more complex. Your going to think I'm a geek for realizing this, but Skynet is more of a leader, giving out commands to the machines that they are obligated to obey. However, the machines have to be Independent on a certain scale. Otherwise, how would the Terminators function in a tie that Skynet was not even a thought. My theory is that once Skynet was destroyed the robots would revert to their original programming, which would have been the assistance of humans. As far as the scene with young John Connor and the Terminator goes, I thought it would be interesting to mesh the story in a little bit. For example in chapter five, the machine the Chief fights the Terminator that attacks the human base in Terminator 1. I hope I have answered all your questions.

The Chief stared at the panel puzzled. What were the machines doing by sending something into his childhood? He turned to John.

"What's the problem," the Chief asked.

"Your on Skynet's hit list," he replied, "Damn it. Skynet was a lot smarter than I thought."

"Explain," the Chief asked.

John Cleared his throat and spoke. "Skynet was able to predict its destruction and single out those most responsible. You and I are among those. "

"So then what," the Chief asked impatiently.

"It means that you have been targeted for termination. It means that Skynet has sent something in the past to deal with you while you're not a threat to its existence. If it succeeds the consequences would be terrible. We would have lost the last battle and we would have been destroyed before we had a chance to fight back. Not to mention your dimension…"

"Enough!" The Spartan cut him off, "What do I have to do."

"The only thing you can do is go to your time and save your ass."

"Very well."

The Chief walked past the destroyed CPU and toward the time displacement lab. John rushed to him.

"Wait, you can't just go gallivanting through time, there are certain persuasions and rules to work out," John said.

"Like what," the Chief replied.

"Well for one, you can't go through wearing that." John pointed at the Chiefs armor.

"Why not?"

"Because you can't take anything inanimate through the portal. You have to take everything off. I know it's weird and inconvenient, considering you will lose your armor."

"Fine, anything else."

"Yes, how do you plan to get back to your original time?"

The Chief stood there thinking.

"Don't worry I have figured it out. Stick this in your neural implants. They're files on how to build a time displacement module. Give them to someone that can build one."

"Okay."

John handed the Chief a disk. The Spartan inserted the implant and downloaded the files to his head. He then removed his suit and the uniform under neat. He walked toward the displacement module.

"One last thing before you go, " John rang out, "You'll probably be up against a T-800 model 101. It's almost the same thing as the infantry you fought except it's a lot smarter and it's disguised in human flesh."

The Chief gave a thumbs-up signal. Electrical bolts shot and a blue sphere opened up. The Chief got to the edge of the platform.

"Good luck," yelled John.

The Chief counted to three and jumped. His stomach lurched as the room twisted around him. The silver rooms in Skynet disappeared and the landscape of Reach took its place. The Chief was thrown out of the sphere and onto the ground. The Chief got up and looked around. It was dark and the ground was moist. It was probably early morning. The Chief hid in a corner as a guard walked by. He needed some cloths.

The Chief ran across the field and into the barracks. He ran over to the shower room and checked through the lockers. He bashed one open and found a uniform in it, along with some ballistic armor and a helmet. He put the cloths on. They were a little tight, but they would have to do. The Chief then strapped the ballistic armor on and put on his helmet. The HUD display over his right eye flashed on. The name Private Jesse L. Jones came up. Good, this would be his identity for now. The Chief walked calmly out the door, but was stop by a guard.

"Jones," he yelled, "where the hell have you been? You are late for guard duty. Get your ass to the armory and report to your post!"

"Yes sir," the Chief replied.

The Chief ran to the armory. Weapons were lying in neat rows all around the room. The Chief grabbed a MA5B Assault Rifle, a Shotgun and a M6D pistol. He grabbed the shotgun holstering the MA5B and putting the M6D in his boot.

"Showtime," he whispered to himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Private Jesse Jones and Private Andrew Price walked into the locker room. Jesse immediately noticed his broken locker.

"Hey!" he yelled, "Some bastard broke into my locker."

"That sucks," Andrew said, "I'd love to help, but I have to get my stuff. They're moving me to another complex."

"Some friend you are," Jesse chuckled.

Andrew walked around the corner to his locker. He touched his locker to opened but then recoiled in shock. The metal felt different and was slippery. In an instance the locker morphed into a pike and impaled Andrew through his chest. He fell down with a thump and the lockers morphed into the figure of a man. It was chrome like and didn't have much detail. It stood still and started to change. It grew features like a face and muscle. Soon it's details turned to a Caucasian man with brown hair and no facial hair, just like Andrew. The thing grabbed Andrew and dragged him away, hiding his body in a closet.

"Hey Andrew are you alright," yelled Jesse as he waked up to the imposter.

The thing turned around and spoke.

"Yes, I am", he said in a rather monotone voice.

"Fine," Jesse said in a skeptical tone as he walked back.

The thing turned around and went back to Andrews' and picked up his M6D. He cocked it and walked out the door.


	11. John, the Chief, and Tango Company

The Chief walked into the warehouse were CPO Mendez stood there. The Chief was almost instantly assigned to the Tango Company. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The Spartans and Tango Company were always training together. It would only make his search easier.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Colonel O'Donnell was on his way down to ONI castle base on Reach. He was there to check up on Doctor Hasley's Spartans. He was given orders to insure the future success of the Spartan program and to prevent casualties during the augmentation. His modified Warthog pulled up to the main gate. A man with rich brown hair and a close shave walked calmly up to the car.

"Welcome sir, could you please step out of the vehicle," the man said.

"What is the meaning of this? I have a very busy schedule," he said in an impatient tone.

"Just some new security measures. I am sorry for the inconvenience," the man replied.

O'Donnell got out and followed the man. They went inside the small building near by. The man closed the door on O' Donnell.

"What on earth," O'Donnell shouted," You better have an explanation…"

In an instant a sharp pike was driven through his head. Crimson liquid ran down as the man retracted the blade and knelt by O'Donnell body. He searched hi pockets and found a data chip and a sheet of paper with a pass code. The man slowly turned to a chrome color, changed in size and shape and took on the form of O'Donnell. He walked out the door and returned to the Warthog.

"What was that about?" asked the driver.

"Just a mistake. Keep going."

The driver shrugged and drove passed the entrance and into the base. The Colonel stepped out and walked toward the first door. He used his stolen pass code to get through and when it came time for the DNA test he killed the guards and used their blood to open the doors. He eventually reached his office un-detected. He got onto the computer and used the pass code to get into files on the Spartans. He then inserted the data chip into the computer and found all the profiles of the Spartans. He scrolled through them and stopped at one. It read, Spartan 117- Squad Leader. He opened the filed and a picture popped up. He printed out the picture and purged the computer files. He assumed his original form and began walking toward the exit. As he strolled to the main gate three guards stopped him.

"Hey, you're not authorized here," the first one said followed by the second one raising his rifle to his head.

"I am sorry, I was directed here from the guards up top. They must have made a mistake," he calmly replied.

"This is no mistake. You are in a restricted area un-escorted. You're going to have to come with us," the third one said.

As the third guard stepped over and reached out his hand the thing grabbed him by the arm kicked him up against the wall. The others gasped and fired a clip at him with their rifles. The thing absorbed the shots and fell to the floor. It then got up and quickly and finished them throwing them both up against the corner. He changed form and got passed the patrols. He had found his target, and nothing would stop him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Master Chief took up a position near the center of the warehouse. Tonight the Tango Company was playing Capture the Flag. One of the other soldiers readied his rifle with narq-darts.

"Whoa, those freaks don't know what's coming. We'll beat em' easy," he said.

"Don't be too sure," the Chief replied. He remembered this mission.

The men took their positions and waited. Three hours had gone by and still nothing. One of the soldiers getting impatient got up. He grabbed his chest and crashed into the floor face first. The Chief ducked down and checked the man he pulled something out of his chest and looked at it. It was a long capsule with a short needle at the end. In an instant he recognized the narq-dart that Fajhad had modified for Linda. He ducked down as another flew passed him and pinged off the wall, centimeters away from him. He yelled to the others to find cover. Slowly he grabbed his fallen comrades arm and stuck it by the window. A second later another dart screeched by. The Chief never wondered what it would be like to be up against Linda.

He crawled past the window and asked for someone to bring him a sniper rifle with rubberized bullets. A man passed it to him and he slid by another window. He zoomed in to find Linda in a tree with James at the bottom with binoculars. He took aim for Linda first and gritted his teeth. He hated to do this, but he couldn't afford getting knocked out. He had to find his younger self. The soldier crawled up to him.

"Did you find them?" he asked.

"Yes," the Spartan replied.

"Well, then fire the damn rifle."

The Chief took aim.

"This is going to hurt me more than it is going to hurt you," he whispered.

The Chief pulled the trigger. A large crack echoed through the room and the Chief watched. Linda dropped her rifle and fell to the floor clutching her stomach in pain. James ran up to her.

"Did you get her?" a man asked.

"Yes," he said sadly.

Every one cheered and emerged from their cover. The man patted the Chief on the back.

"Man, you're the first one to ever get her. I'd say that that deserves some whiskey when we get back. What do you say," he said.

"Sure," he sighed," I just hope I didn't hurt her to bad.

"Ahh, she'll be fine," said another man as he reached for his radio.

The Chief tried to remember what happened next. He remembered how Linda was hit with the rubberized bullet. He just didn't know that it was himself who did it. A soft beep was heard in the room. The marines got up.

"Looks like they're in the field. What da ya say we have us a freak show," he yelled as he ran out.

The Chief remembered this part to. Red team distracted the Tango Company and green team mopped them up outside while blue team snuck out with the flag. The Chief snuck onto a catwalk and loaded three narq-darts into his rifle. He heard movement on the other side of the wall and crouched down. He saw three figures walk in cautiously. He recognized them as Kelly, Sam and himself. He took aim and fired. The narq-dart hit Sam and he fell to the ground un-conscience. Kelly and John hid behind a crate. The Chief directed his attention there. He saw a mirror come out of the corner. Kelly found him. John fired a narq-dart at him. It missed and hit a nearby wall. The Chief through a smoke grenade and fled from his position. He snuck through the smoke using his advanced vision and was able to plant a narq-dart in Kelly's back. He apologized quietly as he caught her fall and gently placed her on the ground.

The smoke cleared and the Chief was face to face with his former self. He got up and towered over John who was holding a narq pistol. The Chief dropped out his weapon and stuck out his hand.

"Wait," the Chief said.

John didn't listen. He fired the narq-dart at the Chief shoulder. The Chief grunted as the tranquilizer took effect. He felt nauseous and dizzy as he fell to the ground, but he refused to fall asleep. He pulled the dart out and wearily got up. John ran with the flag toward the door but dropped it in shock when he noticed he Chief standing up with a shotgun slung over his back. John ran toward the other door not heeding the Chief yelling for him to stop. As he turned the corner another man pistol drawn walked in. he had rich brown hair and a close shave and had his eyes locked on him. John turned around and ran the other way only to be greeted by the Chief with his shotgun drawn. The Chief recognized the live M6D pistol and immediately knew what was happening.

"Get down," he whispered to John.

John hit the floor as the Chief fired and eight gauge round into the man's chest. The man fell back and was rewarded with another shot in the face. It stopped moving. John got up and edged toward the Chief. The Chief walked up to the man and looked down. His chest had a large gap and his head laid in two smoldering pieces on the floor. A silvery metal was on the inside.

"Ohh, no," the Chief whispered.

The hole in he chest slowly closed and his head started to repair itself. John began to shake even more.

The thing opened its eyes and got up. It punched the Chief across the jaw and grabbed him. The two giants fought each other. The Chief head butted the man and punched it in the gut. The thing grabbed the Chief by the shoulders and threw him out a nearby window. The Chief crashed onto the floor. The man turned and followed John, who had already run out the door.

The man walked outside and saw John running across the field. Wasting no time he ran to the nearest warthog. The engine roared as he gunned the engine, kicking up dirt behind it.

The Chief got up and jumped in another warthog and followed. He managed to bump the other jeep slowing it down and giving some time to run. The Chief drove up next to the other warthog and jumped on, abandoning his jeep and boarding the other. He threw his fist at the driver and yanked him out. The man fell out and rolled down the road, shrinking away in the distance.

The Spartan sat down in the drivers seat and took control of the wheel. He followed John as he continued to run into the woods. When the Chief could not drive any further into the woods he got out and started chasing John on foot. He entered the clearing and sat down on nearby log. He took of his helmet and ran his hands through his hair. He looked out into the darkness of the woods were John was hiding. Any normal human would have missed him, but the Chiefs bio-engineered eyes didn't.

"Come out John, I see you," he said as he put his shotgun on the floor.

There was no response. The forest stayed still. The Chief looked around.

"_Oly Oly Oxen Free_," he whispered out.

A bush rustled as John emerged from the darkness drenched in sweat. He walked over to the Chief and stared.

"Who are you?" he asked.


	12. My name is Spartan 117

"Who are you?" John asked.

The Master Chief stood still. How was he going to explain this? It sounded absolutely insane at best. He decided to just spit it out.

"My name is Spartan-117."

John just stood there and burst into laughter.

"What is so funny," asked the Chief.

"You are," John replied, "Because you see…that's impossible because…that is my name."

The Chief just nodded. John stood there bewildered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The T-1000 got up. It was covered in mud from the dirt road he landed on. Apparently a new target had entered the picture. The man that protected John must be stopped at all costs; however direct confrontment was not an option. He would have to strike from somewhere else. The T-1000 turned around and bolted back to the camp.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So your from my future," John asked.

"I am your future," replied the Chief.

"But that makes no sense," John said.

"It makes sense enough," the Chief replied sharply. He didn't have time for this. The Terminator could return at any moment.

"Fine," John said, "Then what about that thing that was chasing me."

The Chief explained everything about Judgment Day and the War of the Machines. John listened, but didn't seem to fully believe. It was all right…as long as John was safe. The Chief walked back to the warthog. John followed.

"What are you doing," John asked.

"Getting ready to return to camp," he replied.

"What about that guy that was chasing me"

The Master Chief checked the supplies in the warthog. One MA5B and an M6D. No water or food.

"Two reasons," the Master Chef began, "One…we won't last here long without food. Two…you can't miss your training."

John nodded in agreement. He checked his narq gun. It still had a full clip. The Chief stopped him.

"That thing is not going to do anything," the Chief replied.

The Master Chief reached into the warthog and tossed a M6D to John, who caught it and fumbled it in his hands.

"Hang on to that," said the Chief as he jumped into the warthog, "You might need it."

John nodded and jumped into the passenger seat of the warthog. He was uncertain about everything. He didn't know what to believe.

_Wow, it's been a while. Sorry I've been busy with school. The chapter is short, but I hope to continue this story and get the chapters a little longer._


	13. An Old Friend

The rumbling of the warthog engines slowly came to a stop outside of the camp. He followed behind John and led him back to the barracks.

"If they say anything," the Chief started, "Tell them you were separated and it took you a considerable amount of time to get back without detection."

"And you expect them to believe me," John replied, "You know that I'm going to do laps for this."

The Master Chief began to walk away.

"Wait where are you going," John asked.

"I need to talk to someone…"

"But what about…"

The Chief shut the door behind John before he could finish.

"God, I used to complain a lot," the Chief thought to himself.

He removed his helmet and scratched his hair. It was starting to grow out of regulation, same with his facial hair. He shrugged of the thought for now. He had more important things.

The Chief made his way down to ONI CASTLE base. At the front an ONI agent stopped him.

"Name and rank soldier?" the man asked.

"Private Jesse Jones," the Chief lied.

"And your business here," the agent asked.

"I'm here to see Dr. Catherine Hasley," the Chief replied.

"Well," the ONI agent replied, "You can't. First, you don't have clearance and second she is busy with some research."

The Chief took a step closer," It's important"

"I'm sorry but you don't have…"

"I was sent here by Mendez himself," the Chief lied again. He knew the system well enough. Security did not become tight until the Covenant attacked, "If you have a problem than take it up with him!"

"I'm sorry sir," the mans stuttered, "Go right ahead."

The Chief nodded and made his way into the corridors. He descended down an elevator, past to guards and finally to an office. He spotted Hasley who turned around from her computer terminal to face the Chief.

"Hmm," she began, "You look familiar. Have we met?"

"You can say that," the Chief replied.

"What is your name?" Hasley asked.

"John," the Chief said," John 117."

Dr. Hasley snorted in unbelief," Your probably one of Ackerson's pawns, trying to distract me!"

Dr. Hasley reached for the security button.

"I don't have time for this," she said as she slammed it down.

The button didn't respond. She looked to see the Chief holding the wire between his fingers and a combat knife in the other hand.

"We have to talk," the Chief said as he locked the door.


End file.
